King of Conquest
by Fatal Crest
Summary: A King of Thorn fanfict because the ending to the series was so corny and bad it hurt. So far, only one pairing. KasuxMarco. More to come later! Now being continued! DO NOT OWN KING OF THORN... If I did, the ending would have been better. :


**Ello, me again! We're taking a bit of a turn at Keyblades-United Inc. © and doing something new!**

**I've been reading this new manga series, ****King of Thorn****, and though it was a great story, the mangaka ended it abruptly and it pretty much ended like the Inuyasha TV series. They stared off into the distance and talked about saving the world. So now, my friends and fellow suckish ending haters, I give you: NOT YET TITLED!!!!!!!!! XD**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Xriah: Fatal owns me and the plotline, everything else is beyond her own work.**

**Fatal: okay, that works.**

**Tim: Who are you people?**

**Ron: I think they're medusa…. Tryin to mess with our brains.**

**Fatal: that hurts you guys. I'm FatalCrest! Author in the making, and the person that's telling the remainder of your stories!!!!!!!!!**

**Tim: Nice to meet you!**

**Ron: Still sounds sketchy to me….**

**Fatal: _**

**Xriah: Why am I here again?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**[He he, ppl plz hate me for this, I'm out of my mind this morning!]**

They all simply stood there for a minute, brains attempting to register what Marco just said into something not quite as dorky. It didn't work.

"Man, what kinda cheesy line was _that_?" Ron laughed out loud.

Tim giggled, followed by Medusa-Katherine making some sort of happy giant bird sound.

Marco's head lowered a bit as he gathered his thoughts. Then he turned, a smirk plain on his scarred face. "Least my hair _looks_ natural! I'm sorry to say it, but that is NOT you're color Ron!"

Ron stood there for a minute, not quite sure what he met. Then he walked quietly over to a large puddle.

Marco turned back to Kasumi and smiled. "How are doing? You feel okay, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked up at him and nodded. She was about to say something, then Ron's voice sounded from not too far off. "Ah_ HELL NO!!!!_"

She and Marco turned to see him on his knees, hands feeling around his hair. "No no no no no no NOOOOO!!!!"

"Poor Ron…." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we should try to find him some hair dye…" Marco chimed in. He definitely seemed in a good mood.

"Marco-san, are you happy that your enemy is dead?"

He smirked. "Only a little…."

"Guys?" Tim asked them. They turned to look at him. He was fidgeting around with his new hand.

"What's wrong Tim?" Kasumi asked, walking over to him and kneeling to his eye level.

"Before you ask," Marco said sarcastically, "We're not cutting off your armor anything."

Kasumi stopped breathing and Tim's eyes grew wide. "No, nothing like that mister!" Tim said, almost offended, "It's just……. Auntie is hungry….."

Marco and Kasumi were quiet for a minute, both of them having almost stopped breathing. Marco was the only one with the guts to ask the obvious question. "What does she eat…..?"

Tim looked at 'Auntie', she made a small squawking sound and hopped a bit in place. Tim smiled, looking back at Marco. "We'll both take fish." –She then squawked a bit more. - "Lots of fish."

Marco chuckled as Kasumi let out her breath. "Marco-san… maybe we should go fish….."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Ron!" Tim said, speeding off toward the other man, who was still yelling at his reflection. [**Some of you might be wondering, 'Where are the big things with pink hair?', and here they come now.]**

Kasumi got up and watched him race off. Then she turned to Auntie. "Katherine, don't scare me like that." She said, half to herself.

Marco chuckled again. "I'll go find some sticks to use to catch the fish." He said, walking off.

"But Marco-san, won't we need string too?"

He started laughing again and continued walking.

"**Girl." **Something behind her said. She turned around to see one of the larger of the 'soldiers'. **"Our last orders were to kill that man, which we have decided to be most futile……. But we have had other orders. You will stay as a group."** The creature said, grinning.

"W-why wouldn't we….?"

"**It's stupid to escape the island on your own. Human's are inferior." **He said, trying to make a point. **"And it is for the reason of making it off the island that we have decided to join you- for the time being. We will meet at sundown." ** He finished, looking a bit angry. He walked away without a word.

Kasumi blinked a bit, then made the quick decision to inform the others. Motioning for Medusa-Katherine to come along, she jogged over to Ron and Tim, who were currently discussing how to fish with sticks.

"Hey Kasumi, are….." Ron started, but when he saw the look on her face, he stopped mid-sentence. "What's wrong?"

Kasumi quickly told them about what was now apparently going on, and warning them about the meeting. Ron looked up when she was finished. "It looks like it's only about ten o'clock…" he murmured. Then he looked back at Kasumi, pointing in the direction where Marco had gone. "You better go tell Marco. We're gonna need a game plan. Tell him we'll talk while we're fishing."

She nodded and started running toward Marco, leaving Tim's Auntie there with him.

She hurriedly jogged over a hill and stopped to take in a few breaths. She glances around and spotted Marco holding a few big sticks and sharpening them against a rock. She walked down the hill and stopped by his side for a few minutes to watch him. He soon finished with that stick and set it down, he himself turned toward her, smiling. He then saw the troubled look on her face and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Kasumi?"

She briefed him, telling him about the creatures and then giving him Ron's message. Marco nodded silently, he smiled and handed her a stick. "Sounds like a good plan to me, now I'd better show you how to make a weapon for yourself." He then started explaining how to sharpen the sticks on a rock.

-A little later-

Kasumi and Marco walked up the hill carrying two of the sharpen sticks each. Ron and Tim were waiting over by the large puddle and Tim called out to them as they reached the top. When they were back together again, they all started walking towards the beach.

"So, hot shot." Ron said. "What's the plan?"

Marco was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then he looked at Ron out of the corner of his eye. "For now, we all need food to clear our minds. Then we'll talk more, though, there isn't really much to talk about."

Ron nodded. The group was at the beach by then and we were paired up. Ron had Tim because he thought it would be safer if a sane person taught him how to fish. Marco was the only one who didn't start laughing. That had left Kasumi paired up with Marco and Medusa-Katherine left to catch her own. Everyone spread out along the coastline. Marco led Kasumi to a series of large tidal pools with fish in them. [Because apparently Ron and Marco decided on a little fishing contest while Kasumi was telling Tim to be careful.]

Marco carefully stepped up next to the pool of water and crouched down. He silently motioned Kasumi to come closer and do the same. They sat there quietly for a few minutes before he swiftly jabbed his pole into this water and brought it back out. He held the end out over the ground and, to Kasumi's amazement, there were four fish dangling at the end.

"Huh, I thought I'd get that other one too…." He said, half joking.

"That was great Marco-san!" Kasumi said encouragingly. He smiled, slowly sliding the fish off of the end and putting them in a pile on the ground.

A smirk slowly formed on his lips as he turned to look at her. "Your turn."

Her eyes went wide as he started nudging her towards the pool. "B-but I don't know how to catch them like this….."

They both crouched down, Marco slid one of his arms around her and he held her arms up in the same stance he held his at. "Then I'll just have to help you, Kasumi." He murmured into her ear.

She blushed lightly, something that would not be unusual in a situation like this. But she managed to hide it as best she could and held her body still as he had earlier.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He waited a few seconds and then started counting down. "Three….. Two….. Now!" he said, and both of there arms plunged the pole into the water. He helped her lift the pole out of the water, and very much surprising to Kasumi, there were three fish attached to the end. "Nice catch." He commented, patting her on the head.

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you Marco-san!" she said, "But now it's your turn."

He grinned. "I guess you caught on then?" he chuckled.

The rest of the day went on much the same, they caught fish and met back over by the puddle around 4:00 pm, as Ron had given them his presumed time. They started a small fire and ate. [Though, Medusa-Katherine had already eaten her own catch raw.] And, as it turned out. Neither Ron nor Marco won. Tim turned out to be quite the fisherman and had joined the contest under Ron's belief that he wouldn't do quite as well. [**Poor Ron!]** Marco and came in second place with 27 fish total between him and Kasumi. [Kasumi only caught 7] And alas, poor Ron came in last with 25 fish. "Its okay," Tim said after they counted all the fish. "We're only going to eat them anyway!" **[Tim is soooooo cute xD]**

They all sat and ate together, our first truly decent meal since they were put into the cryo-sleep. Ron told everyone a couple jokes that weren't really funny, but they all laughed anyway. It reminded Kasumi of her family, a normal dad telling normal bad jokes that were funny for no reason at all!

As the sun started to set, they put out the fire and started walking to where Kasumi last saw the creatures heading. They walked up a hill and came to a large wall of rocks. Marco took the lead, motioning for Tim and Kasumi to stay close to him and Ron. They rounded the corner.

"Oh my god…." Ron muttered under his breath. Marco grunted something inaudible, and Kasumi and Tim simply stood there, gaping in pure horror. All but three of the creatures were dead, each of them tying up one of the large dragon Medusa-beats. They all turned. Two of them sat down in the center of the otherwise peaceful meadow. The last one stayed standing as he watched the group.

"**Greetings"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ABRUMPT ENDING!!!!!! =D**

**Sorry guys, but if I write anymore, I'll be taking away from the next chapter!**

**Xriah: really, WHY AM I HERE????**

**Fatal: All in good time, my faithful pet. D**

**Marco: So, why am I happy?**

**Fatal: Cause, You saved the day, and got the girl!**

**Marco: huh?**

**Fatal: UGH men….. .**

**Xriah: Tell me about it!!!**

**Marco: a serious answer please?**

**Fatal: You're happy because you beat your enemy, saved the world [partially], and Kasumi's still breathing!**

**Kasumi: Fatal-sama is right Marco-san! You should be happy! You saved us!**

**Marco: I guess your right…. But…. What about that part where-**

**Fatal: Bye guys! I'm going to have a little contest! Plz review and tell me what you think the new title should be, and make up a character you'd like me to put in. Give me the name and a little bit about their personality and what they are, I'll build them into the story!**

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
